Origin
by guitar wizard 101207
Summary: What would happen if Madara had been saved by a mysterious lady at the Final Valley, and they gave birth to Minato, who was an Uchiha, and they made Naruto a Senju. Find out how Naruto's life would be different in this story!Strong/godlike naruto (won't be godlike in the beginning but he will be super strong) Rated M just to be safe. Inspired by Legacy by cr4zypt
1. Chapter 1: Prologue- Deception

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto related.**

**Madara POV **

I am laying at The Final Valley, battered and broken Waiting for my impending death. "_Damn you Hashirama." _ I said more to myself than anyone else. That was when I noticed a silhouette of a person before I passed out from blood loss…

When I woke up I was not in the Final Valley, but somewhere else… it looked like a small house… "HASHIRAMA!" I screamed, when a soft voice was over at my side in an instant pushing me back down. "Whoa there it's alright." She said sweetly, while smiling down at me.

"Wh-Where am I?" I said once I was lying in the bed, head on the pillow.

"I found you laying at The Final Valley and I brought you here." She said smiling.

"I take it you are a ninja?" she asked me.

"Yes… I am Madara Uchiha former leader of the Uchiha Clan." I stated proudly with that famous Uchiha smirk.

"And you are?" I asked her.

"My name is Galia." She said smiling at me.

"You need rest, holler if you need anything." She said.

Then she left the room.

Many years had passed since that fateful meeting, and I had healed. I actually grew quite fond of that woman. We grew together and I realized that she did not like fighting all that much but I realized that I grew so fond of her that I decided if she didn't like me fighting than I would gladly stop doing so. Now that is not to say I did not practice my Taijutsu Ninjutsu and Genjutsu as well as all my techniques so I didn't get rusty, but I did however stop with the senseless fighting that I was in the habit of doing not that long ago.

About a year later Galia and I had gotten married and had our first child… "He's amazing." She told me.

"Yes he certainly is, he's amazing and he is ours…" I told my wife.

"What should we name him?" asked Galia.

"How bout… Minato… Minato Uchiha." I said smiling.

"That's a wonderful name Madara." She said smiling.

_Many years Later…_

My wife had died, and Minato had turned 4 years old and unlocked his Sharingan… so I decided to take him to Konoha.

Once we had gotten just outside the gates of Konoha…

"Now Minato, listen to me alright?" I said calmly.

"Yes father what is it?" he asked intently.

"There is a Clan… Our Clan. Though you are one of them I do not want you to go to them stay clear of the Uchiha Compound, grow into a strong young ninja, and you probably want to put a Genjutsu on those Sharingan of yours. As the Uchiha will try to take you in." he told me.

"Yes father." I said happily.

"Go ahead. I cannot go with you but remember that you are not alone go to the Hokage and he will help you." I said to him as I shunshined away into the distance.

**Minato POV**

I had gone inside the gates of Konoha and I had gone to see the Hokage to see about living arrangements.

_About 15 years later… _

In that time frame I had married Kushina Senju and we were due to have our first child.

Kushina was the Jinchuriki host for the Nine-Tails, as such a birth is very risky. We had to put her in a special barrier just in case the Nine-Tails got out during the birth.

_Inside the Barrier after the birth…_

"Wow! I'm a father now ahaha!" I cried.

Yes congratulations it is a baby boy.

"Kushina-chan what are we going to name him?" I asked.

"How bout we name him… Naruto… Naruto Senju." Kushina smiled as she said that."

"I think that is a wonderful name." I said to her.

I sensed someone in the room…

"Step away from the Jinchuriki… Minato Uchiha. Unless you want this child to die within its first minute." He said.

"S-Stay calm! I said.

"Hmph, speak for yourself. I am supremely calm." He retorted, as he threw his Kunai upwards and was about to kill Naruto.

I caught him, but realized that there were Paper Bombs on the blanket and as I threw the blanket down and quickly teleported to a field…

"Huff, huff, he forced me to use the Flying Raijin." I panted.

"His goal was Kushina. I need to put Naruto at our house.

I disappeared from the field, then reappeared inside Naruto's Room and I lay him down.

Then I went to go get Kushina…

I appeared and caught Kushina then disappeared back in the room with Naruto.

"Minato-kun… thank you."

_About 45 minutes later… _

Kushina appeared, as we were about to seal the Nine-Tails inside Naruto.

"I will be doing an 8 signed sealing. The only Fuuinjutsu that is actually strong enough to suppress the Nine-Tails, as I am not an Uzumaki is… The Reaper Death Seal." I said.

"M-Minato-kun you can't! Those who use that seal die!" she screamed crying.

"Shhh, Kushina-chan. I can't thank you enough. You are the one who can live on and help our child develop. I really want to see him develop however I have to seal him now. I will seal half of the Nine-Tails in myself, and then I can seal some of my chakra in the seal, I will also seal the rest of your chakra in as well." I told her.

"**HE'S PLANNING TO SEAL ME UP AGAIN?! NOT INSIDE THAT BABY!" **The Nine-Tails bellowed.

"Ready? Seal! Urgh! I-I can't believe how heavy his chakra is! Okay let's finish it. Now for the 8 Signed Sealing."

However before I could the Nine-Tails jabbed one of his claws inside of me and Kushina but we stopped it just before it reached Naruto.

With a quick succession of hand signs I was able to seal it inside of Naruto.

"Now to add our chakra to the seal." I told her.

After I added our chakra I told my wife…as I coughed up some blood…"We won't see him again for a while so let's tell him what we want to say to him."

**Kushina POV**

"Naruto, don't be a picky eater, make friends… you don't need a lot just a few that you can really trust okay? And be wary of ero-sennin master Jiraiya, don't drink until you are 21, and also know that there will be plenty of hard times ahead… But please don't give up stay strong Naruto we love you very much. I'm sorry Minato I took up your time." She said sadly.

"N-No that's alright." Minato told me

**Minato POV**

_"__Hey, Nine-Tails… Listen to me alright?"_

**"****ALRIGHT… I AM LISTENING." **He roared.

_"__Please watch over my son and become his friend please, and also when you two bond together, give him full access to your power, if he wants and needs you also have him open a link to you so you can talk to him and guide him." _ I told him.

**"****ALRIGHT. I WILL BECOME FRIENDS WITH THE KIT AND I CAN DO ALL OF THOSE EXCEPT FOR THE FULL ACCESS, AS DOING THAT WOULD DESTROY HIS BODY… AS FOR BECOMING FRIENDS I WOULD LOVE TO DO THAT AND BOND WITH THE KIT." **The Nine-Tails thundered.

"Just give Naruto your full power over time, I have set up the seal for you to be able to do that." Minato said.

**"****THAT… I CAN DO." **Kurama growled.

"Thank you Kurama." Minato said as he cut off the connection from the mindscape just before both Minato and Kushina passed from this life.


	2. Chapter 2- The Beginning of a Prodigy!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything Naruto related.

From here on out the names of the Styles will be in Japanese but the Jutsu names will be in english.

Normal Speech

_Naruto talking to Kyuubi_

**KYUUBI SPEAKING**

**Naruto POV**

I was leaving Ichiraku's when I heard some of the Villagers and even some Jonin and Chunin start to yell, "DEMON CHILD!" it was the nickname people always called me. So I did the only thing I could… I ran.

I was running and jumping onto the rooftops I had lost the Villagers but they were not the problem, it was the Chunin and Jonin who caused the problem.

I ran until I heard, "STOP RIGHT THERE DEMON!"

I tried to run past them but they stopped me and pushed me down, only to pick me up by the neck and throw me to the ground again.

I then tried to stand up and I heard, "TAKE THIS DEMON! **Katōn: Fire Ball Jutsu!"**

I waited then one of the Chunin said, "Hey wait a minute let's tie him to that post and this way he can't move when we kill him!"

I tried to run again but they threw me to the ground, picked me up and then tied me to the metal pole as they were actually smiling.

I desperately wanted to break free but I couldn't and I heard, **"Raitōn: Electric Dragon!** Next was **Suitō****n: Water Dragon!"** I screamed and cried out in pain.

I was passed out, and then they seemed satisfied as my eyes closed.

That was when the scene changed and I was in a sewer of some kind... and I heard a voice booming…

**"THAT'S RIGHT…COME HERE…" **I heard a low growl.

_"W-Who's there?"_ I asked very frightened.

**"YOU WILL FIND OUT… SO COME HERE…"** the voice said.

I continued to walk until I reached a huge cell… I saw looking in a pair of glowing, blood red eyes.

_"Y-You're the Kyuubi?!" _I said scared for my life.

**"YES KIT I AM, AND COME HERE I AM GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE CHAT WITH YOU."** The Kyuubi said.

_"W-What is it?"_ I stuttered.

**"KIT, LISTEN TO ME… YOUR PARENTS DIED, BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT. EVEN THOUGH PEOPLE SAY IT WAS."**

**"I AM GOING TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH. I WAS BEING CONTROLLED BY SOME MASKED MAN WHO HAPPENED TO BE AN UCHIHA…"**

**"HE WAS ABLE TO CONTROL ME THROUGH HIS SHARINGAN. I WANT TO BOND WITH YOU KIT."** The Kyuubi finished.

_"I trust you…"_ I said.

_"What is your name anyway?"_ I asked.

**"MY NAME IS KURAMA." **He said.

_"My name's Naruto… Naruto Senju."_ I said smiling at him.

He gave me a toothy smile and then next thing I hear is, "Katōn: Dragon Flame Jutsu! And then the man freed me and I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I realized that I actually unlocked the Sharingan.

I copied the man's next jutsu, **"Dotōn: Mud Wall!** And another, **Dotōn: Earth Dragon!"**

He finished.

"Are you alright Naruto?" asked the man.

"I guess…" I answered.

"Good. I have something for you." The man said.

"Thanks what is it?" I asked.

"I am the Third Hokage and as such I am giving you an apartment in the Village for now." He said.

"Thank you Jiji." I said.

He smiled at me and I left with him to go to my apartment because he didn't want me to be chased again and neither did I.

Once we arrived he said, "Naruto, I think you would do well in the academy. I can sign you up for the first year class in about 2 months as this is when classes start." The Hokage said.

"I would like that very much jiji." I said.

I walked into the apartment and I fell asleep instantly.

The next day, I woke up and after I cautiously walked out of the apartment that the Hokage gave me, as I heard a nearby scream.

I sprinted to the sound. When I arrived I saw a girl, she was about to get attacked by a group of Genin. "HEY! Don't touch her!" I yelled.

"Oh? And who are you? Have you come to save her?" Asked one of the Genin.

"It doesn't matter who I am!" I said as I adopted my Taijutsu stance (the Dragon) and put up a Genjutsu as I activated my Sharingan.

"You are foolish." Said the Genin."

"Come on!" I said

"Now you're done!" He said as he was about to throw a punch, I smirked as I easily dodged it.

"You are finished." I said as I punched him in the gut and after he doubled over, I said **"Katōn: Dragon Fire Jutsu." **

_"W-Wow... She's so pretty."_ I thought to myself.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl who I saved.

M-M-My n-n-name's H-Hin-Hinata H-Hyuga." She stuttered horribly.

"My name's Naruto, Naruto Senju." I said.

_A month later..._

I was training but I saw a shadow carrying a person. I activated my Sharingan which now has two tomeos, I realized who that was... And who was kidnapping her, It was Hinata. I followed the shadow who I made out to be the head Cloud Jonin who we just signed a treaty with.

I threw a kunai at the Head Cloud Jonin, to which he caught and was searching for me. I was able to get behind him and he again blocked my punch but this time before he continued I jumped a short distance away, when he tried to get away I said,** "Katōn: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" **

He tried to get away but I stopped him by stabbing him in the back with a kunai and appeared in front of him and said,** "Dotōn: Earth Dragon!"** And with that he lay on the ground dead.

I saved Hinata again and that was when reinforcements had arrived to help.

And who was the backup? None other than Hiashi Hyuga.(head of the main branch)

Hello, I am Hiashi Hyuga, and what is a peice of shit doing with my daughter?" Hiashi demanded.

"F-Father!" Hinata yelled.

"He saved me from my kidnappers." Hinata said.

"He's a D-" Hiashi didn't finish his sentence as the Hokage appeared and had a worried look on his face.

"Naruto-kun? What happened?" Asked the Hokage.

"Oh nothing jiji, Hinata got kidnapped but I was able to save her." I said happily.

"Wait... A mere 6 year old killed a Jonin?!" Said a shocked Hiashi.

"Well let's go Hinata." Hiashi commanded.

I watched as he pulled Hinata away without letting her say goodbye.

"Naruto-kun. Can I see you in my office please?" The Hokage asked.

"Sure jiji." I said as the Hokage shunshined away, I used my Sharingan to copy it."_ "I'll improve on that later."_ I thought to myself.

_In the Hokage's office..._

I appeared instantly as I had done the same technique that my jiji did to disappear.

When I get there the Hokage almost fell out of his chair.

"N-Naruto-kun did you just shunshin here?" The Hokage asked with a shocked face.

"I did Jiji." I said.

He smiled at me, but his face soon turned to one of a serious nature.

"Naruto, how did you defeat the Jonin?" He asked.

"Well It was mostly luck, but I do have something else that helped me." I said

"Which is..." The Hokage prodded.

I first made my eyes revert to normal, then I said, "Jiji, watch carefully."

I closed my eyes and when I opened them I had a fully matured Sharingan.

At that moment the Hokage sat there shocked beyond belief. "S-Since when? How? I mean what?" The Hokage started.

I laughed at his confusion, "It happened when you first saved me." I unlocked the second tomeo when I saved Hinata from a group of Genin then I unlocked the third tomeo when I saved her from the Kumo ninja today." I explained.

"Jiji, please don't tell anyone yet. I want to wait until I reveal my lineage." I said desperately.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun your secret is safe with me." He said.

I nodded.

You may go now if you wish.

I left the Hokage's mansion, and went to my apartment and fell asleep hoping I will be able to do well at the Academy...


	3. Chapter 3- Date and an Assassination!

**Chapter 3-The Date and an Assassination Attempt?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto related.**

**A/N: Naruto might have the name of Senju however the Hokage changed it to Uzumaki on his birth certificate so the Village knows it as Uzumaki.**

Normal Speech

_Naruto talking to Kyuubi_

**KYUUBI SPEAKING**

**Hinata POV**

I was walking back to the Hyuga Compound with my father, when we arrived and got inside the Compound he stopped me and said, "I don't want you spending time with that Demon!"

"What, Why Father?" I asked.

"It's is because…" my father started but didn't finish because I interrupted him.

"Is it because of the Kyuubi?" I asked.

"Yes it is, don't you know that HE was the reason your mother died?" My father said.

"NO! Naruto, was NOT the reason for my mother's death!"

"You blame him because he has the Kyuubi inside of him, but you fail to see the kind, person he is!" I yelled.

"Hinata, I only want what is best for you and as such I forbid you to see this child!" My father yelled as I was running up to my room.

_Inside Hinata's Room_

"Why… Why can't father just see how happy I am with him and why can't that be enough?" I thought to myself.

"He just doesn't see him as anything but a nuisance. Why can't father look underneath that and just see how he protected me…" I was cut off from her thoughts as I heard someone knocking on the door.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Come in." I said halfheartedly.

"Hey Hinata." Someone said.

I didn't have to look up to see who was talking to me.

"Hey Hanabi-imōto…" I said sadly.

"What's wrong Hinata-nee-chan?" Hanabi asked.

"It's our father, I really love this boy, but our father is blind to it."

"Let me guess is this boy Naruto?" Hanabi asked.

I nodded.

"Well then Hinata-nee-chan, if you love him then go see him." Hanabi said blatantly.

"Okay thank you Hanabi-chan." I said smiling at her.

The next day I walked out of the Compound again and I found Naruto training rigorously.

"H-Hey N-N-Naruto-kun." I said trying not to stutter but ultimately failing at it.

"Oh hey Hinata-chan!" he responded.

"He called me Hinata-chan! I can't believe he called me Hinata-chan!" I internally celebrated.

"G-Gomen nasai for interrupting your training N-N-Naruto-kun." I said.

"Oh don't worry about it, say… I was about to get something to eat you wanna come with?" Naruto said casually.

"A-Ano, A-Ano… Hai I would love to come." I said.

"Well then, come on!" Naruto said as he pulled me along with me running alongside him laughing the whole way.

When we arrived at the Ramen stand, he allowed me to go through the drapes first then he greeted an old man and a young lady as he sat in a chair right after I did.

"Hey old man! Hey Ayame-chan!" Naruto said happily.

"Ah! Naruto! It's good to see you again! And who's this?" they both asked at the same time looked at each other and then laughed.

"Gomen… this is Hinata-chan. A really close friend." Naruto said.

"Oh! That's good. So what'll it be for you today Naruto?" the old man asked.

"I'll have 3 bowls of Miso ramen, 3 and 3 bowls of the Beef ramen with extra beef." Naruto said happily.

"Alright! Coming right up! And what will you have young lady?" asked the old man.

"A-Ano, I will have the Miso ramen as well, arigato." I said.

"Alright we'll have that right out for you!" said the old man.

When they had left Naruto had started a conversation with me.

The meal was really good and as soon as we left Naruto grabbed my hand and I felt a certain warmth and happiness the moment he grabbed my hand.

After our meal we went to the park to talk about some things.

"Hey Hinata-chan, so what have is going on with you?" He asked.

"It-It's g-going w-w-well arigato N-Naruto." I stuttered out.

"Hehe, nice try Hinata-chan, but you can't lie to me." He said smiling.

"W-Well actually, m-my father d-d-doesn't w-want m-me t-to s-s-spend t-t-time with y-you. I d-decided t-t-to go b-b-behind h-his b-back s-s-so I c-can s-see y-y-you." I stuttered horribly.

"I have to tell you something Hinata-chan… I am hated among the Village because I am…" Naruto trailed off…

"Is it because you have the Kyuubi sealed away inside you?" Hinata asked.

"Wait, how did you know?" I asked with a scared look on my face.

"I used my Byakugan to see your chakra and I saw a red chakra and I assumed that was the Kyuubi's."

_"__I didn't stutter that time!"_ I thought to myself.

"Oh okay well now you know and I can tell you don't hate me." Naruto said smiling at me.

"Hate you? W-Why would I hate you?" I asked as I silently berated myself for stuttering again.

"Ano, Ano, I don't know I just thought that you might see me as…" Naruto was cut off when we heard someone yelling.

"STOP TOUCHING MY DAUGHTER DEMON!" yelled Hiashi.

"Father, stop this I love him!" I said with defiance.

"Well if you love him then you leave me no choice. Come with me Hinata." Hiashi said.

_With Hinata…_

"I told you that you can't spend time with that demon!" my father yelled.

"I want to father!" I yelled back.

"Fine then… Hinata you leave me with no choice!" Tora, Ee, Nae, Oo, Hitsuji, Jin, Tori!" He chanted.

"Caged Bird Seal!" Hiashi yelled, and he wrapped a cloth on my forehead.

"Now Hinata, as punishment and for your weakness, you are never allowed back into the Hyuga Clan, now get out!" Hiashi yelled infuriated that his daughter would betray the clan to be with 'The Demon Child'.

I left the clan and went to go sit down by Ichiraku's.

_With Naruto…_

I was walking down the path to my apartment but was kinda hungry as it was around 5 PM so I went to Ichiraku's and I then heard someone crying. I went to go investigate to see who it was. And sitting down right near Ichiraku's was none other than Hinata.

**Naruto POV**

"Hinata, OiOi! What happened?" I asked with a concerned visage on.

I asked he what happened but she just shook her head and cried even harder. I brought her up to my apartment with me and I brought her into my room (Which I surprisingly kept clean.) she continued to cry until she fell asleep and I held her tightly.

_"__Wow even after she has been crying she looks like an angel in her sleep." _I thought to myself.

It was about 3 AM when she woke up and when she did she noticed that I was looking up at her, she blushed a deep crimson, and then it hit her, "Where am I? What's going on?" she started to panic.

"Shhh, Hinata-chan, it's okay you were really tired yesterday and I wanted to ask you what happened but you shook your head. So I brought you back to my place." I explained.

"The question still stands, what happened yesterday?" I asked her with great concern.

**Hinata POV**

The moment I saw Naruto's face I decided that I would tell him everything.

"Naruto-kun, after our wonderful date, my father, decided to brand me with the Caged Bird Seal and then, disowned me. Now I have nothing left, nowhere to go, no home no anything." I said and I then started to cry again, only to have Naruto wipe my tears away.

"What are you talking about Hinata-chan? You will always have a place to go, and you'll always have a home." Naruto said.

"W-W-Where w-w-would I g-g-go?" I stuttered again.

"Well look around you I know it's not much and it's not extravagant like the Hyuga Compound, but you can stay with me." Naruto said.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, really? Is that okay? I mean I don't want any trouble." I said.

"Of course it is, Hina-hime!" He said as he gave me a kiss on the lips.

I blushed a deeper shade of red than anyone thought possible but I somehow managed to return the kiss.

**Naruto POV**

I couldn't have been happier when Hinata returned the kiss, it was then that I realized how much she really loved me.

When she and I broke the kiss she fainted.

"Well that lasted longer than I would have thought. It went well." I thought out loud.

The next few weeks went by pretty quickly for both Hinata and I, we decided to train and get as strong as possible, and train we did.

I had trained his Sharingan to gain even more experience with it, and I realized that I was also a sensory ninja in that time so I trained in the sensory ability as well. I learned many **Katōn** Jutsus as well as almost all the elements. However I focused more on the **Katōn** (Fire), **Raitōn, **(Lightning) **Dotōn **(Earth), and** Fūtōn** (Wind), Elements that's not to say I didn't learn some very high ranking **Suitōn **(Water) Jutsu. Once I got down the **Katōn **and **Raitōn** Elements I went to go help Hinata with her Elements. As it turns out Hinata had an affinity for **Suitōn** (Water), as well as** Katōn **(Fire) and **Fūtōn** (Wind).

And it was peaceful until one fateful night…

Me being a sensor I realized something was up so I woke Hinata and told her to follow me outside of our room after I had made Shadow Clones for both of us and had one of the Shadow Clones transform into Hinata. And for some reason I leave my window open at night, I really don't know why.

Once we were outside my room, we heard someone climbing so we slowly reentered our room, right as they stab our Clones and think that they killed us.

"Heh, serves that Demon and his little pathetic shit he calls his girl."

"Heh, very good, you guys managed to kill our Shadow Clones." I said smirking.

"Wait how did you?!" the mysterious person said.

"I am a sensor and I noticed that someone was around my house, so I had Hinata and I walk out of my room and from there we decided to go and wait for you to enter into my room through the window." I said smiling.

"You are gonna get it Demon boy and you too you little Demon lover!" they said.

"Hina-hime you take the one on the left and I will take the one on the right.

"Hai!" she said.

"Be careful they are at least Jonin level in strength, we may be strong but they have much more experience than us." I warned.

"You're right Demon brat, we ARE Jonin. You can't win." Said one of the men.

"You may be Jonin but you shouldn't underestimate your opponent, as I am very strong myself." I said.

The opponent I am facing smirked as he sprinted towards me, I dodged and gave him a quick jab to the stomach using my elbow and he doubled over, once he recovered he said,

**"****Katōn: Fire Ball Jutsu!" **I blocked it and shot it behind me and out the window.

"Heh is that it?" I said.

I looked to Hinata and saw that he was about to cut her down. _"I gotta finish this fast!"_ I said to myself.

"Take this! **Katōn: Great Fire Annihilation!" **I screamed and disintegrated him completely.

I then rushed to my girlfriend's side and I then said, "**Kamui!" **just as he sliced through me, but did nothing to me and I then yelled, **"Suitōn: Water Tsunami!" **and knocked him out after the wave disappeared. And I then sealed him away using a scroll with the formula for the word 'human' on it.

"Hina-hime, are you alright?!" I asked worriedly.

"Hai, I am thanks to you." She said smiling and then hugged me.

"We will have to see my jiji about this tomorrow." I said solemnly.

"Hai. I agree." She said.

"Well it is about 5 AM right now and the Hokage's office opens at 8 AM." I said.

"Okay so let's get ready to meet the Hokage." Hinata said.

The next day at 8 AM, we arrived at the Hokage's office, we walked up to the door and was stopped by the secretary, who doesn't really like me very much, although I will say it is pretty much mutual.

"What do YOU want?" She spat.

"We need to see the Hokage." I said with a serious demeanor.

"No you cannot see him… he's busy." She said.

"If you don't then I will force my way through!" I shot back.

"What? You gonna do, De-"she didn't finish that sentence as I punched her hard in the gut.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk… don't want to break the Sandime's law now do you?" I said while she recovered.

"Fine go, but if I so much as hear you did anything other than talk to the Hokage, I will KILL you!" yelled the secretary.

That was when Hinata, Jyuuken struck her right in the shoulder and knocked her out, all while saying, "Don't you dare… threaten my Naru-kun!"

I kissed her on the cheek and said, "I love you Hina-hime."

"I love you too Naru-kun." She smiled and we walked into the Hokage's office hand in hand.

_In the Hokage's office…_

As we walked in we saw the Hokage doing having to deal with the number one enemy of all Kage's paperwork…

"Hey jiji." I said as we walked in and temporarily relieving him of his death known as paperwork.

"Oh hello there Naruto-kun." He said drearily.

"I have something to tell you, well actually multiple things." I said seriously.

"Alright, what is it." He said.

"First off, Hinata and I got attacked last night by some Jonin and I killed one and knocked out the other, and I sealed him in this scroll." I said pulling out a scroll and he poured his own chakra into it releasing the person that was sealed.

_"__I should have known… the Council meeting didn't really go over all that well…" _ The Sandime thought to himself.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Naruto-kun." The Hokage said.

"Oh and what was the other thing that you wanted to tell me?" the Sandime asked.

"Well it is kinda funny actually… the point in them attacking me was to kill me and prevent me from gaining more power… but they actually succeeded in giving me more power. I laughed.

"How so Naruto-kun." The Hokage asked.

"I was able to go even further and gain the next level of the Sharingan." I said.

"There's another level?" Hinata asked.

"Yes there is Hina-hime, remember when the man tried to slice me? But didn't do anything?" I asked my girlfriend.

She nodded.  
>"Well the next level of the Sharingan is the Mangekyo Sharingan. And that is one of the powers of it. That Technique is called the <strong>Kamui." <strong>I said to her.

"Jiji there is something I heard… it said that there was a ritual done and those who became Uchihas using the ritual were known as Half-Blooded Uchihas. However those who were descendants of Madara Uchiha, were known as 'Pure-Blooded' Uchihas. And I am a direct descendant of Madara Uchiha himself." I told the Hokage.

The Hokage looked at me with his jaw hitting the floor, and Hinata just laughed at his reaction.

"Wait what?!" this isn't one of your jokes is it Naruto-kun?" asked the Sandime.

"No Jiji it isn't and honestly I am hurt that you would think that." I said sarcastically.

"All joking aside, I am serious and I now know that all those power hungry assholes are just the result of an Uchiha made from the ritual." I said.

"There is also one other thing that is different about the 'Pure-Bloods vs the 'Half-Bloods'." I said to the Sandime.

"What is that difference Naru-kun?" asked Hinata.

"The difference is how they obtain the Mangekyo and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."

"If you are a 'Pure-Blood' then you obtain the Mangekyo and Eternal Mangekyo through life and death situations just like when you obtain the every other tomoe of the base Sharingan. Now if you are a 'Half-Blood' then in order for you to gain the Mangekyo you have to take the life of your best friend, be it a lover, or a friend you can tell anything to. Now to gain The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, you have to take the eyes of a blood relative like your brother. However when you do this the brother must have obtained the Mangekyo Sharingan. Also if you are a 'Half-Blood, and you obtain the Mangekyo but do not obtain the Eternal Mangekyo, you eventually lose your light or in other words go blind." I explained.

"Oh wow um okay that was… informative. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. You may leave if you wish." The Sandime said in shock.

The rest of the time until we went into the academy was spent training and me working on my father's Jutsus both the **Rasengan**, and the **Flying Thunder God (also known as The Flying Raijin.) **While Hinata busied herself working on a few Techniques from her former Clan. Which were **The Rotation, The 8-Trigrams Palm Rotation, and The 8-Trigrams 64 Palms.**

By the end of the week we had both learned a ton! I knew how to do the **Rasengan** perfectly, I was trying to do the **Flying Raijin** however that technique was proving to be a lot more difficult to do. Not only did you have to get the seals just right on the Kunai's that I found in my dad's old house. The Namikaze Compound, but you had to figure out a way to tie it to your own blood so I have to make my own part of the formula which is the Shiki formula, I am making progress but it isn't battle ready just yet. However with my Elemental Jutsus I am making great progress, I have learned some very high ranking **Katōn, Raitōn, Dotōn, and Fūtōn **Jutsus. Now Hinata was making excellent progress. She has learned a lot of high ranking **Suitōn, **and **Fūtōn **Jutsus, as well as her former Clans Techniques, and tomorrow is the first day of the academy and we are ready.

_That night in bed…_

"Hey Hina-hime? I have a suggestion for us." I said.

"Yes Naru-kun? What is this suggestion?" she answered.

"I am thinking since deception is one of a ninjas greatest weapons, what if we put on a mask until the last day of our fourth year at the academy. I will be the loud-mouthed knucklehead and you can be the quiet shy girl." I said.

"I like that idea Naru-kun." Hinata answered.

"Okay good, now let's get some sleep because we have a big day tomorrow." I said.


End file.
